


Avrai tempo dopo.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Argentina2019, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pressconference
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Ti sporgi ancora un po’ in avanti mentre cerchi di concentrarti su quello che il maggiore sta spiegando ai giornalisti.Non lo ascolti davvero in realtà, ti perdi semplicemente a fissarlo perché in momenti come quelli puoi farlo davanti agli altri senza che nessuno ti ponga domande.





	Avrai tempo dopo.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, ho finito questa cosina praticamente due settimane fa, poi ho lasciato tutto li perchè non mi sembrava abbastanza.  
> Non so spiegarvelo in realtà, solo che poi Marc se ne esce in conferenza con quelle cose dopo che Vale gli aveva stretto la mano e ho sentito il bisogno di riprendere questa e concluderla in qualche modo.  
> Almeno cosi posso scrivere qualcosa su questa gara.  
> Quindi come sempre parlo troppo invece di farvi leggere quindi ok.

Ti sporgi ancora un po’ in avanti mentre cerchi di concentrarti su quello che il maggiore sta spiegando ai giornalisti. 

Non lo ascolti davvero in realtà, ti perdi semplicemente a fissarlo perché in momenti come quelli puoi farlo davanti agli altri senza che nessuno ti ponga domande.  
Lo conosci da anni eppure ogni volta che lo guardi per davvero ti accorgi che ci sono sempre cose nuove di lui, cose che sono cambiate negli anni. Piccoli dettagli che noti quando ti permetti di guardarlo da più vicino, quando siete da soli a casa.

E ti fa sorridere il pensiero di tutte quelle mattine passate a osservarlo mentre semplicemente sta lì ad aspettare che il caffè sia pronto.   
Quando poi cede e ti si avvicina di nuovo e ti stringe forte, ami che sia più alto di te perché quando ti abbraccia in quel modo nascondi il viso nel suo collo respirando il suo odore, che poi è il vostro.

E lo stai fissando, nel bel mezzo di una conferenza stampa sperando che non si legga tutto sul tuo viso. Sei certo di non aver mai smesso di guardarlo in quel modo neanche quando credevi che tra di voi fosse definitivamente finita.

Lo vedi sorridere e non resisti facendolo anche tu. Il suo viso è rilassato nonostante sia all’inizio del weekend di gara, ti senti fiero a pensare che in parte è merito tuo.  
La sera prima hai passato intere ore a cercare di farlo rilassare e alla fine eravate crollati sfiniti a letto.

Era raro riusciste a passare del tempo insieme durante un fine settimana di gara, era qualcosa a cui ormai vi eravate abituati, qualcosa con cui eravate scesi a patto anni prima.  
Sei cosi concentrato su di lui che per un attimo tutto sparisce.

L’anno scorso ha rischiato di finire tutto di nuovo, in quello stesso posto tutto era rischiato di andare a pezzi ancora una volta.  
E non sai come siete rimasti in piedi quella volta.

Hai iniziato a pensare che in qualche modo il destino si stesse prendendo gioco di voi due, di quello che sapevate di provare l’uno per l’altro da sempre.  
E lo guardi ancora mentre risponde ad altre domande, scherzando con tutti quelli che ha attorno.

Il modo in cui gioca con le sue stesse dita quando una domanda particolarmente difficile lo mette in difficoltà, il toccarsi continuamente l’orecchino prima di ridacchiare.  
Ancora una volta pensi che potresti passare un sacco di tempo a fissarlo senza stancarti.

Perché Valentino si è preso tutto, lo ha fatto e tu non gli hai mai impedito nulla.  
Non sai se sia un bene.  
Te lo sei chiesto spesso quando tutto era andato male, ma poi era tornato da te. 

Quando incroci i suoi occhi dopo quelle che sembrano ore sorridi ancora e abbassi lo sguardo perché non vuoi che nessuno lo noti.  
Ci sono mille emozioni dentro di te in quel momento, mentre senti ancora lo sguardo di Vale su di te. 

E non glielo hai mai detto, ma adori il modo in cui ti guarda quando siete da soli o quegli sguardi che si lascia sfuggire quando crede che nessuno lo guardi.  
Ti fa sorridere e battere il cuore come se fosse la prima volta.

Lasci che la conferenza finisca e che il vociare della sala occupi la tua testa per il restante del tempo.  
Guardi ancora Vale, ne approfitti quando parla o semplicemente quando è quello accanto a lui a doverlo fare.

E fai appena in tempo a entrare nel tuo retro box che due braccia ti stringono forte. Non hai bisogno di controllare, sai esattamente chi è ed è tutto quello che vuoi.  
Resti lì e ti lascia stringere prima di girarti e stringerlo a tua volta.

E’ perfetto senza che vi diciate nulla, perché a volte quello che avete è semplicemente troppo per essere spiegato, lo è da sempre.  
E vinci, lo fai dimostrando ancora una volta quello che sai fare.  
Stai per salire sul podio ma poi Vale ti ferma appena e allunga una mano verso di te.

Un gesto che non fa da secoli, almeno non davanti a tutti.  
Ed è la cosa più naturale del mondo per te prendere quella mano e stringerla forte.

Sono fiero di te.  
Ti amo e non ho mai smesso di farlo.  
Non mi importa di cosa pensano gli altri.

Quella stretta di mano vuol dire tanto.

Tutto quello che vorresti fare e baciarlo lì davanti a tutti, ma sorridi solamente.  
Avrai tempo per baciarlo più tardi.


End file.
